Mele
Mele (メレ) is the Archaeologist of the Pantless Pirates. Origin Mele was born in Toroa, an Island in West Blue which layed near Ohara. History Childhood Mele was born in Toroa and grew up there. Her father named Colp, raised her the best he could in the conditions they lived in. to be continued Project Green Leaf not revealed yet Life after Toroa not revealed yet Sabaody Archipelago After the 2 years of long and hard training on the sea and after the travel, Mele finally arrived in Sabaody. She went straight off to do what she was there for, destryoing the Human Auctioning House of the Celestial Dragons. Nobody was paying attention to where Mele was headed since everyone was on their way to the auction that was about to happen. It wasn't a long way from Dock 53 so she arrived there quickly. She wanted an end to the slavery and pay back the Tenryubitos for all that they've done, for all the pain that they've caused. She was in absolute anger and disgusted by them. Now that she was strong enough she knew that she could take it down fast with her Bo and escape before she would get caught. When she was standing before the huge Human Auctioning House she could hear a lot of shouting from the direction that apparently the World Nobles always came from. But she didn't have time to go back, she had to do it fast. Even though she was in a hurry she sat down one more time to meditate and to collect her inner self. After having mentaliy recovered her stability she prepared herself. She was standing there, equiped with ICO and about to attack. Before being able to do so, Domi, a swordsman and her future crewmate, interrupted her. He offered to help her since he told her that the captain, chivalry, that he was looking for was inside of the auction house. Together they both destroyed the auction house, with only one strong teamattack, before the auction could be held nor before the Tenryubito arrived. Mele fought her way through a lot of guards together with Domi. Mele decided to leave Domi alone with the marines for a few minutes, she knew he could handle it, and went off looking for the slaves that had to be freed.. Mele came back, behind her dozens of slaves running away to their freedom. Between all that fuss Mele met Sara, who was still unconsious. When she met with Domi again, the mermaid Sara gained concious again and turned her fins into legs. They had no time left for wondering, Domi carried Sara since she still was weak on her feet and couldn't run. Together they escaped from the auction house while everyone was in panic. People were running around and there were fighting noises everywhere, having no other option Domi and Mele sticked together. Running outside to the plaza they met the Pantless, they were fighting the World Nobles and that's why they weren't at the auction when they destroyed the building. Meeting the Pantless Pirates Mele met the Pantless while they were fighting the tenryubitos outside on Sabaody, near the auction building. Even though they were pretty much already done with all of them, together with Domi and Sara she helped them get through with their fight so they could run away together, the chances would have been slim alone. There was so much going on that Mele had no time thinking about the little bubbly girl who seemed quite confused nor the big guy from the longleg tribe. Paty, Lian and Ray were their names. All of them were obviously very strong, they took down a whole army of marines and world nobles. After giving Paty a short explanation of what happened and what Domi and Mele did, they escaped together an boarded the little nutshell ship to sail off. Shortly after those events and after Sara being fit on her feet again, the three of them were asked to join the crew. Paty seemed to be very fond of the mermaid and the swordsman. The captain also pointed out that an archaeologist wouldn't be too bad in her crew. Mele was unsure about her decision first, because the ship they were sailing on didn't promise anything nor did they have a well filled crew. Crazy, is what she thought to herself when she looked at the people on the nutshell. After Mele overcoming her mistrust and not seeing any other options nor knowing where she would be headed after getting so much attention she agreed to join the Pantless. Settling on the ship, Mele thanked Domi for his help and bowed while she made her typical hand sign which confused Domi. Mele also pointed out that 'it was nice of you even if I didn't need your help. Thus the first discussion began and Paty and the others laughed, since Domi '''insisted' that it was Mele who asked for his help and not vise versa.'' Before Mele could be a full-part member of the pantless she had to ask Paty for a favor. They had to go to West Blue, Las Camp. Mele still had some business there. Calm Belt to be continued Bounty Even after destroying the Human Auctioning House and fighting besides the Pantless Pirates her bounty still remains at 0, though the World Government knows of her existence. Family & Relationships *Colp Colp is Mele's father, not much is known yet. *Pan not revealed yet *Pepper not revealed yet *Grey not revealed yet Pantless not revealed yet Appereance Mele has black shaggy long hair. She wears a black tight black tanktop and darkbrown dungaree, she is too lazy to wear it properly so she leaves it hanging down her thighs. She has a brown eye and a golden brown one, on her lighter eye, where she has the scar, her eyesight is weakened. Though she doesn't have freckles on her left half of her face anymore, she still has them on her right side. Around her neck Mele has a wooden necklace which she wore ever since she was little. Two black wristbands are supposely there to help her to get a better grip of ICO, her weapon. She wears thin black boots in which she stuffed her dungaree into. Her weapon, is also worn by her on her back, tied up on her upperbody with a slim black rope. Scars Her left side of the face is mostly covered with a skinscar, why is not known. Through that incident her eye changed color as well, leaving her with very poor eyesight on that eye, while her right eye remained brown. Her left iris turned golden brown. The scar goes from the eye onto her nose and covers 1/4 of her face. Tattoos Mele has one big green leaf tattoo on her left shoulder. It goes from the collar bone/neck over her whole left shoulder down half of her left arm. The leafs are overlapping each other so no skin is seen. Jolly Roger (in edit) Abilities and Powers Mele posseses over a fighting style similar to Baguazhang, which is a chinese martial art. It is a very light and fast art of fighting which also involves circling your opponent and being in continuous flow and rhythm. She mostly fights with ICO, her Bo. Her attacks are quick and accurate. Mele heads for weak points on the body of her enemies. Physical Vibration Senses : Through the two years she spent on her journey she was taught something called Vibration Senses' , which allow her to see everything around her even without looking. Due to her left eye being scarred and losing nearly all her eyesight on it, the ability is very useful for her. With her feet, or every body part that touches the ground or any obstacles around her, she can sense all the movements, even from far distance. In fights this ability is the most useful to her, since she can detect what her opponent is about to do and in which direction he moves. Devil Fruit : Her Devil Fruit is called Ha Ha no Mi (Leaf Leaf no Mi). It is a Logia-type one and allows her to create and control green leafes aswell as turning herself into it. '' : Due to unknown reasons Mele is not able or ''does not want to use her Devil Fruit. She left the pantless in the dark about her ability to use the Ha Ha no Mi. If she will ever be able to use it is unknown. Weapon : ICO is Mele's weapon. It is a black solid Bō Staff which Grey passed down to her. It seems to be of an unknown material which makes it a very reliable weapon. ICO is bigger than Mele herself, its length is speculated to be around 6 ft/1.8 m long and thus classified as rokushakubō. It's wrapped in the middle with green bandages for better hold. It also consists of Kairoseki. : The most special about the weapon is that it might seem like a normal Bo, light and easy to handle. ''There is only one Bo like ICO in the whole blue, so Grey said. There can be only one master of ICO and only that person will be able to use ICO. Its secret lies within the weight, which is 10'000 pounds. Mele is able to crush her enemies bones with it. Everyone suffers from the weight of ICO except the current owner of the weapon. Personality In the beginning Mele showed off a very calm and mistrusting attitude. She remains silent most of the times, especially with strangers around. While she is very unsympathic to everyone that she doesn't know she acts very silly around her friends and loved ones. Mele gets offended very easily and has an aggressive attitude most of the times. It doesn't scare other people off because she mostly changes from serious to completely stupid, she often makes unthoughtful jokes and is very rude to her friends. She pays attention to little things and observes the characters of others a lot. For unknown reasons she has a strong dislike against humanity and has a lot of trust issues but gets along well with anyone once she gets to know them. People may call her coldhearted and tough but she has a weak spot for friendship and animals. She makes the most inappropriate jokes and barely takes anything serious when she's around people she likes, this often results in people making jokingly fun of her and molestando her. As long as no one harms her loved ones she usually avoids fighting. Body contact is also something that Mele avoids most of the times. She's known to be a good listener because she has a very patient and understanding personality. Mele is probably one of the most childish memebers of the Pantless crew, she can also be very loud and overdramatic with everything. Her appearance scares most people off for the first time due to scars and weird looks. Due to her prudeness she always seems to dislike everyone she meets with her eyes. She has often been in awkward public situations where she didn't know how to socialize with people that were actually nice to her. Mele has a very old fashioned way to be polite, since she was told buddhism from Grey. When she apologizes she bows deeply, in great guiltyness. Often when Mele is alone she tends to meditate, to collect her own self and to control her mentality. To thank people she bows and makes a hand sign, which is a fist and a open hand pressed together. This attitude doesn't show often since her own personality is very prude and full of sarcasm. Fighting Attitude Talking is an absolute taboo for her while she fights. She always awaits the moment her opponent attacks and mostly only avoids the attacks without countering. Analyzing is what she does the most, she thinks it's important to know exactly what the mentality of your enemry is and what he thinks. She likes to play and wear out her enemy before she does something herself. Her worst state is when she gets into a tantrum, it's hard for her to control herself in that state and she often makes the most errors when she's in a tantrum. Even though she's overhasty while fighting in a tantrum her attacks seem much more stronger. This state only rarely happens, when it happens it mostly lasts until the opponent is done for. Her sorroundings are very important to her so she always lures her enemies to something that's comfortable for her. She never underestimates anyone and is completely serious while she gets down to business (to defeat the huns). ''Knowledge is power, ''is what she thinks to herself everytime she faces someone, that's why she remains quiet, her expression is dead aswell while she fights. She often fights alone, people around her would either disturb her or hinder her. That was her fighting attitude before she met the pantless, now she often teams up with her crew but still tries to keep her old fighting attitude, while the others communicate a lot during a battle, Mele will probably the most calmest one. She only talks when really needed. No matter how many fights goes through, no matter how aggressive she may be sometimes, she ''never '''kills. She often just K.O.'s her opponents or makes the unable to move, which mostly involves breaking their leg- or armbones with ICO. She has this point of view because of unknown reasons. Running Gag's Personal: *''in edit Crew *''in edit'' Trivia *Mele means apples in italian. Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:West Blue Category:Pantless Pirates Category:Weapon User